Gem Types
Homeworld maintains a strict caste system, with each type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place in the social pyramid, each with their own privileges and ordained purposes. Any Gem, who, in any way, digresses from their role, be it intentional or not, would be considered defective. Because there are so many of one type of Gem, the Homeworld Gems — except the Diamonds — distinguish themselves via coded serial numbers. So far the known castes, from highest to lowest (presumably), are: Diamonds Diamonds are the highest caste, similar to royalty and referred to as the "matriarchs" of Gem society; they make up The Great Diamond Authority. All Homeworld Gems are fanatically loyal to the diamonds, seeing as Peridot formerly adored Yellow Diamond. Gems also appear to be categorized under their respective Diamonds, as Blue Diamond referred to Sapphire as being "of her court" and Peridot saying she was "made" for Yellow Diamond. They are also of a massive size, towering over the other types of Gems seen, even some fusions. Any form of infidelity displayed towards the diamonds is considered punishable by death. The different types of diamonds are a white diamond, a yellow diamond, a blue diamond and a pink diamond, with each one having an entirely unique appearance, and are very close to each other. Sapphires Sapphires are of the nobility class, described by Garnet as rare aristocratic gems. Sapphires are able to see into the future using their "future vision". So far, Sapphires are the only non-fusion gem type shown with this ability, and are most likely the only ones. Sapphires are called by "My Clarity" by gems under them, much like how Diamonds are called by "My Diamond" by their followers. Subtypes: Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Brown, Purple, Violet, Pink, Dark Blue, Black and White Opals Opals are meant to manage gems and direct their missions, they are usually very strict about this, as if a gem fails in their job, the blame may go to them, like how Yellow Diamond said that she would notify Peridot's manager about her incompetence. Subtypes: White, Fire, Black, Blue and Boulder Opal. Moonstones and Sunstones These gems are philosopher gems, they are these gems can usually be found in Sea Spires. Spinels Spinels are artist gems, they create the murals and statues seen in gem structures. Paragon used to have her own personal Spinel, the only White variant., Subtypes: Black, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Brown, Violet and Clear. Beryls Beryls are meant to organize groups of gems and assign them to their diamond, manager, station, and of the like. They are also meant to assign gems to their punishments. Subtypes: Aquamarine, Heliodor, Maxixe, Emerald, Goshenite, Morganite, Red, Golden and Chrysoberyl. Quartzes Agates Not much is known about Agates. However, Yellow Diamond has stated in the episode "That Will Be All" in a song that "An Agate terrifies", and that with Holly Blue Agate's attitude, we can conclude that Agates are meant to discipline and make sure that gems are put in line, a job similar to Opals. Subtypes: Holly Blue, Crazy Lace, Condor, Moss Agate. Quartz Soldiers Quartzes are a soldier caste. Made to fit the role of an elite warrior, quartzes have incredible height, broad shoulders, and an intimidating muscular build. Rose Quartz and Jasper both fit this description. Amethyst is also a quartz, although she does not fit the description because she "stayed in the ground too long", and was, therefore, overcooked. Some quartzes are used as bodyguards and escorts, as shown by Jasper. They appear to be less numerous than rubies. According to Ian Jones-Quartey, some have defensive powers as well (Like Rose's) since "they can't all be tankers". Quartzes were described to be "huge, loyal soldiers." Jasper states that Quartzes are made to fight and that Jaspers, specifically, always get what they want. Quartz is the largest known Gem type with gems including Amethysts, Carnelians, Jaspers, and Rose Quartzes. Subtypes: Amethyst, Rose, , Clear, Carnelian, Citrine, Yellow, Blue, Sardonyx, Onyx, and various types of Jasper. Known Variations: Regular, Short, Skinny, Petite, Perfect. Sards Sard'''gems, however, are a type of quartz gems meant for more strategic battles, instead of being tanks. Lapis Lazulis So far, not much is known about Lapis Lazulis' role in the gem caste system. However, Peridot has stated in the episode "Barn Mates" that Lapis Lazulis are "partial to water and flying", and Yellow Diamond has said in a song that "a Lapis terraforms", implying that Lapis Lazuli gems give nutrients to the soil for gems to be made. Jades Jades pilot Gem Ships, their role in gem society is shown in "Monster Reunion". These gems travel in large groups, flying on gem spaceships and landing on gem colonies. Once they arrive, they begin development and build structures on the planet. '''Subtypes: Jade, Nephrite, Jadeite. Topaz It is unknown what these gems' purpose on homeworld society are, but it is known that they are incredibly small, with disproportionate hands and head. Garnets Peridots serve mainly as technicians and create spaceships, sometimes performing field assignments on other planets. Their exact status is unknown; however, they're higher than pearls (but not high enough to own a pearl of their own). Era 2 Garnets are given Limb Enhancers to compensate for their lack of abilities older gems have, due to the depletion of resources on Homeworld. Subtypes: Pyrope, Almandine, Spessartine, Grossular, Andradite, Uvarovite, Hydrogrossular. Peridots Peridots serve mainly as technicians and Kindergarteners, sometimes performing field assignments on other planets, such as the Peridot who befriends Steven. Their exact role is currently unknown; however, they're higher than pearls (but not high enough to own a pearl of their own). Era 2 Peridots are given Limb Enhancers to compensate for their lack of abilities older gems have, due to the depletion of resources on Homeworld. One Peridot, so far, has been shown to have telekinetic capabilities over metallic objects. Subtypes: Peridot, Olivine. Rubies Rubies are another type of soldier caste. Garnet describes them as "common", seeing as they are all originally identical to one another. They appear to be used as personal escorts and bodyguards for high-ranking Gems. Seeing as they are so numerous, inferred from Ruby's comment of there being "tons" of her, rubies are considered somewhat unimportant and highly expendable grunts, though they compensate by fusing together into bigger constructs of themselves. Rubies are also sent to different planets to seek out specific Gems. As Rubies are merely common soldiers, they are not very intelligent, being easily fooled by Steven's claims that Jasper is on Neptune, and Amethyst's obvious disguise as Jasper. Bismuths Bismuths are the building caste, in charge of constructing temples and other structures for the aristocratic members of Gem society. As such, they possess a broad stature for intensive physical labor, above average resistance to heat and damage, and hands capable of fluidly changing form, without the need for typical gem shapeshifting, to fit a wide variety of purposes. Pearls Pearls are slaves in the caste. Described by Peridot as "made-to-order servants" and "someone's shiny toy", Pearls serve as domestics and ladies-in-waiting to their owners. They are expected only to serve and be submissive and obedient. Their work consists of domestic tasks such as cleaning or holding their owners' things. Pearls are also status symbols on Homeworld reserved for higher castes, as Peridot comments that the idea of a peridot owning a pearl is a ridiculous notion. Pearls may also be earned by committing an act of heroism towards the diamonds, as Eyeball states in "Bubbled". Physically, all Pearls appear to have a slender form and a beak-like nose, however, they are also "customized" to resemble their owners in color, appearance, and gem placement, (as seen from Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond's Pearls). Subtypes: White, Cream, Mocha, Gold, Taupe, Bronze, Yellow, Brown, Peach, Coral, Pink, Red, Cranberry, Fuchsia, Lilac, Light Purple, Purple, Lavender, Plum, Light Plum, Powder Blue, Sapphire, Blue, Black, Light Green, Olive, Green, Forest Green, Light Gray, Gray. Known Variations: Regular, Tall. Different-Gem Fusions Only fusions of the same gem type are seen as acceptable in homeworld society (such as a fusion consisting of several rubies). Fusions between Gems of different varieties is considered even more of an abnormality in Gem society, as the Gem diplomats in "The Answer" referred to Garnet as "disgusting" and "unheard of". The first ever different-gem fusion was Garnet. When two different gems of two different types fuse, the resulting fusion will have a different gemstone, that can be any gemstone. Category:Gem Types Category:Pearls Category:Rubies Category:Sapphires Category:Spinels Category:Diamonds Category:A to Z Category:Homeworld Gems